


Pushing Through

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor x Teacher AU, DoctorAU, M/M, Older, TeacherAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma Kozume is a teacher and is forced to be the faculty adviser for the volleyball team. After breaking his ankle he meets Kuroo Tetsuro who is his doctor who pushes his way into the others life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Through

At first he thought it was a good idea, be the faculty adviser for a sports team. What harm could that do? Show up, watch them play some sport, it can’t be that bad. But then he was given the volleyball team. It wouldn’t have been too bad if they were at least mature. No it was a bunch of middle slash junior schoolers who could barely catch a ball coming towards them. Not only that but he had to be involved in the budget and all these other tedious tasks.

 

The maths teacher sat at his desk staring blankly at the drippy nose little brats before him, who all stared back with confusion. He stood up with a sigh, “Front row stand,” he ordered. In the front row there was 5 students.When he stood up he towered over them easily but only was it in the last few years did he actually start to grow. “Grab a partner,” the five students ran around grabbing their friends arm leaving one child on her own but Kozume stood next to the only child without a partner. She happened to be the only female in the first row so of course at that age she had cooties.

 

“Higarishi-kun how many groups are there?” He asked the boy sitting directly in front of him.

 

“Three, Kozume-senpai,” He cheered back.

 

“That’s right. Inoue, how many in each group?”

 

“Two, sensei,” Inoue was in the back row nearer the window. In anime she would be the main character but not in this school she wasn’t. Kozume nodded his head with a small smile on his face. How many times did he have to explain this. He was getting bored of this. The demonstration was new to his method.

 

“Iori and how many people are there together?” Iori was the girl that Kozume was standing next to as a partner. She used her finger to count all the bodies, counting herself and her teacher.

 

“Six, sensei.”

 

“You can all sit back down. There was three groups with two people in each group so that means there is six people altogether,” Kozume turned his back to the class and began to draw stick figures on the board. First he drew three groups of two and wrote ‘3 x 2 = 6’ underneath the drawing. He drew another set of stick figures underneath his first drawing and wrote ‘4 x 3 = 12’ underneath it.

 

The class seemed to have understood that demonstration more than the ones before. He gave the class their little maths books for them to do and wrote page 7 on the board before he took a seat at his desk.

 

“Once you are done, bring your work to my desk and then go get your other booklet and revise chimney sums,” Kozume ordered before reading over a document for the volleyball club. He had to work out a budget for the club which wasn’t his big concern. He knew very little about volleyball so coaching the little brats was a big issue for him. He had to find a coach that would be able to teach them.

 

He was simply training them in the basics, passing the ball to one another, catching and throwing. He had to arrange tournaments but thankfully the schools older brother’s volleyball team would come down to give them a hand with a lot of the practicing, which was fantastic for him and the arrangements were done by them who were needing leadership skills.

 

Kozume watched as one of the quiet students looked up to him then down at her book then up to him then down once more like she was sending him a code. He stood up and made his way over to the shy little girl and knelt down beside her.

 

“Sensei, I don’t get question 3b,” She pointed to the question in her colourful maths booklet. Kozume read it over to himself. There was a picture of five people standing next to each other with a space apart.

 

Kozume stood up and asked the class, “Is anyone else stuck on 3b?” A few of the classmates stuck their hands up so he walked over to the board and rubbed out his old drawings. “Alright there is 5 groups,” He drew five stick figures and put a circle around each one of them. “And only 1 person each group,” Underneath he wrote ‘5 x 1 =’ and left it blank. “Ururua what would be the end of the that sum here?” He asked tapping the empty space with his pen. Ururua was the child that was originally stuck on the question.

 

“Five sensei?” She guessed.

 

“Correct. Does it make sense?” He asked stepping closer to her.

 

“Yes sensei. Thank you,” He walked back to his seat and was marking other students work from the higher classes. Before he knew it the bell went for lunch and he stood up and made his way to the staff room.

 

He took a seat in his usual spot as more and more teachers filed into the room and pulled out his PSP but before that he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Yaku who was his senpai in highschool who had been the vice captain of the volleyball team. He lived in Tokyo like he did and would probably be able to help him out. Yaku replied back saying that he didn’t mind as long as the school paid for him. Kozume quickly worked out the budget and how long they would practice. If they won matches their funding was increased by 20% meaning both their pay would increase as well. His as a bonus while Yaku’s pay would generally double.

 

Yaku agreed to teach the kids and both of them hoped that they won a game during the first few months so that the kids could be taught by someone who knew what they were doing.

 

“Kozume-san you are required to watch the volleyball kids practice,” Some english teacher spoke to him as she walked in and to the coffee machine. The said male stood up and trudged his way to the gym hall where the kids were throwing balls around at each other in a miniature game of dodge ball. He walked forward and tripped over a ball, landing flat on his face. He wasn’t even sure how it even got there but there he was lying on the wooden floor with a bunch of kids staring.

 

The kids stopped what they were doing to help their sensei to the bench, “Yachi, go get the PE teacher,” He requested casually while his ankle throbbed like crazy. He instructed the little ones to put all the balls away into the basket before the PE teacher walked in.

 

“Kozume-sensei, are you alright?” She asked, looking at how his complexion was fairer than normal.

 

“My ankle is throbbing. I’m going to go get it checked out over lunch. Could you watch the kids?” The PE teacher was a female and happened to be around his age. She nodded her head and helped the other up as he made his way to the hospital.

 

Kozume walked on his own to the hospital, taking a train and a bus. When he entered the hospital’s A and E department he was greeted with many people that were bleeding and or crying. He walked to the receptionist and she gave him a form to fill out.

 

He filled it out then handed it back to the receptionist. He pulled out his PSP to play once more but once his game was loaded a nurse walked over and helped him stand up and led him to a small room that had a hospital bed. He hopped onto the bed and watched as a doctor walked in. He wore the usual white coat and white shirt with black trousers. He had a stethoscope around his neck. His hair was jet black and from the looks of it he had just woken up with his hair sticking up in all directions.

 

“Kenma is it,” he asked looking at his file, “I’m Tetsuro Kuroo. What seems to be the issue?” He asked wheeling his chair over and taking a seat in front of the other.

 

“I tripped over a volleyball and my ankle is burning,” Kuroo slapped his thigh and Kozume rested his foot on the others lap. The doctor pulled the teachers shoe off and his sock before setting it next to the other before rolling up his trousers and taking a look at his seriously swollen ankle that seemed to have a lot of bruising around it.

 

“I’m going to give you an x-ray to see what is going on down there,” Kuroo helped the male stand and led him to the room where they x-rays where taken. He lay him down on the bed and took the picture of the ankle before leading him back into the first room.

 

“If the results come out that it is broken then I’ll fix you a cast. If it is just swollen then we’ll put on some ice and hope the swelling goes down. So you play volleyball?” Kozume shook his head at the doctor's words while his cold hand ran up and down this foot.

 

“No...I’m a teacher. I’m the faculty adviser for the volleyball team,”  Kuroo nodded his head while he touched the bones and heard a deep hiss escape Kozume lips.

 

“What subject do you teach?” Kuroo asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Maths.”

 

“Oh I hated maths.”

 

“Yes but at a high school or university level. All day I have been trying to explain multiplication to a bunch of 6 year olds,” Kozume sighed thinking of that lesson and how many times he had to explain it to the six year olds. It wasn’t even that hard to understand.

 

“Good point. Maths at that age was amazing. I miss that. I’ve spent my whole day helping a granny with a loose vagina maybe we should swap jobs. You try and tighten a granny vagina and I’ll teach six year olds how to multiply,” He gave the teacher a wild smirk.

 

“Did you get to see it,” Kozume laughed but the way the doctors face paled he was guessing that he did. “Why does an old lady care about that anyway?”

 

“Her husband doesn’t like how loose she is, he likes it tighter,” he gagged out. The doctor  looked to the door as a woman walked into the small room with a photo. She placed it into a little box with a light.

 

“Kozume, your ankle has a snap in the ligaments and the bone has a slight crack. I’m afraid that in general terms you have a broken ankle,” Kuroo walked out for a few moment before returning with a small box. He took Kozume’s foot once again and began to wrap a cast around it.

 

He let it set into a hard cast and gave the male a crutch to walk in as well as a boot, “So what’s your plans for the afternoon?” Kuroo asked as he tied the boot onto his foot.

 

“I’m teaching 15 year olds rounding decimals points,” The teacher groaned out knowing that it was going to be very boring lesson.

 

“Boring huh?”

 

“Yes but I also have volleyball practice afterwards,”

 

“I was in a volleyball club when I was in middle school and high school. Can I come watch?” Kuroo asked with a gleeful smile.

 

“No. Parents will worry since you are not related to anyone.”

 

“I’m a doctor. I’m trustworthy. I help all types of people, including children,” Kuroo continued to tighten the others boot. He stopped suddenly and sighed to himself.

 

“I made a mistake. Let me start again,” Kuroo sighed and took the cast off with a small little hammer shattering it into little pieces before he started again. He ran his hands up his sore foot then when Kozume tilted his head back the other gave the numb foot a small kiss before the other noticed.

 

Kozume looked to his phone to see that it was already the fifth period. He groaned and phoned the school telling them he was at the hospital and would show up soon, “You’re not going to school. Go home and rest for today,” the doctor ordered.

 

“I have to teach,” Kozume tried to sound convincing. It was his job after all. It was what he was paid to do.

 

“I might be a while though. You keep wriggling,” Kuroo smirked as he wrapped his swollen foot up in the wet bandages that would set into a cast.

 

Once Kuroo had finally finished with the cast, Kozume was allowed to leave which was after the school was finished. The teacher headed back to school where his car was still parked and saw Yaku standing next to it. He walked over to the male who had grown as much as he had.

 

They were both so much taller now. Kozume and Yaku were one of the shortest men in school even when they turned seniors, Kozume turning a senior a year later but then once they entered college they had shot up.

 

“Where have you- what happened to your foot?” Yaku asked rushing over to his friend and helping him to the gym hall. Even after school, he was still very much had his mother attributes. The kids were already in their gym clothes and were running around the hall and would jump up ever so often, reaching as high as they could. “They weren’t sure what to do so I made them run around for the time being. It felt weird as they weren’t aware that I was their new coach. Can you introduce me?” Kozume led his friend into the gym hall where all the kids came rushing over to him like they were puppies.

 

“Where have been sensei?” One of them called out.

 

“I broke my ankle earlier. I was at the hospital,” Kozume took a seat on a bench and lifted his foot. Kuroo had said it was best to keep it elevated as much as possible. “This will be your volleyball coach. He was my senpai and was the vice captain of the volleyball team. He is more capable of teaching you how to play volleyball than me,” Yaku waved and walked forward taking the spotlight now.

 

“Alright, everyone grab a ball,” he instructed before taking a seat next to Kozume on the bench. “You should go home and rest. I’ll look after the little ones. I do have a certificate to teach littles ones,” Kozume stood up and made his way to his car where he watched another car pull up. It was black and was very expensive from what he could tell.

 

“Kenma,” The said male looked up to see Kuroo-sensei in the car with his large wild smile. The male walked over to the expensive car and watched as the doctor pulled down his window. “You can’t drive home with a bum foot, let me drive you home.”

 

“How did you know I was at this school?”

 

“I was just passing, this was a lucky encounter. Now hop in and I’ll drive you home,” Kozume limped around the other side and got into the car with the doctor who seemed to be really comfortable in such an expensive car.

 

“So tell me where is it that you live?” Kozume gave the doctor directions to his apartment complex that was about half an hour away from the school. They drove in silence for the longest part of the journey.

 

Kozume couldn’t help but feel awkward. The male beside him was being way too forward for him to comprehend. The doctor had spoken to him none stop at the hospital and now he was pushing his way into his life now and yet he didn’t why he was doing it.

 

“Alright this is me,” Kozume stated when they were parked outside his apartment complex. Kuroo lent forward to open the door for the other and then stepped out himself and walked round to help the other out. “Y’know you don’t need to do this.” The teacher grumbled out.

 

“I won’t be a very good doctor if I don’t help my patient. Now stop gabbing and start wobbling up those steps,” Kozume started walking up the ramp instead into the apartment lobby. He limped over to his mail box and opened it up to see his bills. He slipped them into his bag and made his way to the lift. Kuroo followed him into the cramped lift and pushed the button.

 

“What number?”

 

“4.”

 

When the doors opened up the to the lobby, they walked to his door which was number 4 again, “Alright, thank you.”

 

“Tell me are you dating anyone. Will she be in there waiting for you?”

 

“I’m not in a relation-” Kozume couldn’t finish that sentence as Kuroo grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips against the his. Kozume pushed the doctor away from him but the doctor didn’t want to separate. He pushed his lips back onto Kozume’s ones and opened the door and pulled the teacher into the house. Kozume pushed him away once again before limping to his couch and taking a seat.

 

“Stop that,” He grumbled out. Kuroo shook his head and pounced onto the teacher, his lips connecting to Kozume’s slightly swollen ones.

…

Kozume woke up with his ankle no longer being the thing that caused him pain. He could feel warm breath against his neck. He sat up to see that he was still lying on his couch with the doctor lying against him, playing the big spoon. He was awake and was smiling down to him.

 

“Morning,” he breathed out. “What do you want for breakfast?” He jumped over his small spoon and made his way over to the kitchen stark naked. He was very tall and apparently the bed hair that he had earlier was just his hairstyle, the hair he had now was a lot worse.

 

“Coffee with sugar and cream,” Kozume sat up, a sharp pain running up his pelvis and through his spine. He watched as the male grabbed his boxers and pulled them up and how he opened the fridge and brought out some ingredients, it was almost like he had done this a million times before and was accustomed to it.

 

“What time do you start work?”

 

“Half 7.”

 

“Well it’s half 11,” The doctor shrugged. Kozume growled at that response and grabbed his phone before calling his boss who would mostly likely be furious at him for not phoning in.

 

“Sir, yesterday I broke my ankle and went to the hospital. I was given some medication and it makes me really sleepy. I went to bed as soon as I got home and I have just woken up. I’m so sorry. You can ask Ryoma-sensei that I broke my ankle.”

 

“Oh...that’s fine. Tell me when you are coming back in,” Kozume never expected the head teacher to be so cool that he was not showing up. Kuroo walked over to Kozume with two mugs in his hand. He sat them down on the coffee before sitting beside Kozume who was wrapped up in his blanket.

 

“How’s the ankle?” He asked taking the ankle and drawing small circles in the cast.

 

“Very heavy.” Kozume muttered out.

 

“Need any painkillers?” He asked wrapping an around his shoulder and pulling him close to his side. Kozume shook his head and rested his head against the doctors. He wasn’t sure how this had happened. How had this doctor wormed his way into his life so quickly and made him feel at ease. How was that possible? They only met yesterday and yet they had already gone to a whole new level. It took his last girlfriend a whole year before they were at this stage but the doctor needed less that 24 hours.

 

One minute they were strictly doctor and patient the next they had slept together and were now snuggled up on the couch like it had been done plenty times before. It confused Kozume that it made his head hurt. What was the doctor trying to gain here? His friendship? His love? Simple pleasure?

 

Kuroo reached forward, grabbed his mug of coffee and sipped on it slowly, “What a lovely apartment you have,” he complimented, looking around the space. The living room and kitchen were just one space. There was a few steps that led to another part of the house that must be the bedroom. For a male that lived alone he did it very well. Even Kuroo’s own house wasn’t as nearly as nice as this one.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Kuroo’s phone rang. He stood up and grabbed his phone from his trouser pocket that lay discarded behind the couch, “Kuroo Tetsuro - sensei,” he answered his phone.

 

“It’s my day off. I worked the total of 27 hours yesterday due to Kain-sensei being ill. I need a break,” He somewhat snarled out over the phone. He walked back round to the other and pushed Kozume down before straddling his hips and taking his hand and setting them on his hips while he listened to the other on the other end of the phone.

 

“I’m with my lover,” Kozume blushed as his gaze fell upon his, “We are all wrapped in the covers. Don’t make me get up,” He lied while bending down and kissing his lips softly and then gave the other a loving smile. “Fine. I’ll be there soon,” Kuroo jumped off the other before pulling on his trousers. He threw his phone onto couch next to Kozume before he pulled on his shirt.

 

“Sorry about this. I was planning on staying longer but it seems like I am needed. Do you know that I work in a few departments, one of them being a helper in the theatre. There is a member short on the surgeon's team so I’m required to help,” He spoke as he finished buttoning up his shirt and pulling his tie on then his white coat. “I have your phone number so i’ll text you later,” He gave him a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

…

Kozume didn’t feel like lying around all day so decided to head to work. All the kids felt sorry for him as he made his way into the school, hobbling on a large boot and a crutch. The kids took his bag as he walked into his classroom and took a seat at the desk. The kids circled around him to ask him questions but he didn’t feel like answering the questions, especially the ones surrounding the bruises on his neck.

 

The bell rang and he watched as the substitute teacher walked in to see Kozume at his desk, “Oh hello. I wasn’t aware that you were returning.”

 

“I couldn’t lie around all day,” He shrugged simply. He had been planning on coming in before he was distracted by the doctor and his fantastic tongue.

 

“Good afternoon class,” he smiled meekly to the little brats. “Let us return to your worksheets. If you need help, you’ll need to come over. I’m not walking. Sorry,” He brought out papers that he had to grade and began to mark them.

 

“Sensei,” He looked round to see Miharu at his side with his worksheet. “I’m stuck on number 8,” Kozume looked at the worksheet to see long division.

 

“Is there anyone stuck on number 8?” He asked the class not wanting to repeat it later. A few hands went into the air. “Did anyone complete number 8?” One hand was raised. “Maehar-san, come up with your book,” He summoned the male with ginger hair and looked to his answer. It was correct. He ticked it quickly before pointing to the board. “Maybe Maeharu-san can explain this one. Take the lead on this one,” The child took a pen and was explaining to the class how to work the sum while Kozume continued to mark papers.

 

He could feel his ankle burning up again. He had taken painkillers earlier and now they seemed to have weakened. His hips didn’t seem to hurt anymore which could be construed as the bright side.

 

He took a painkiller from his bag and swallowed it down with some water afterwards. The class understood Maeharu’s explanation including Miharu who was the student that was stuck in the first place.

 

The class went back to silently working while he graded papers. He heard a knock at the door and watched as Kuroo walked in with a frown. The class all looked up to see the doctor walk in, sporting his large white coat. He gave a small wave to the class before he walked over to Kozume who had tried to ignore him and knelt down beside him.

 

“You should have been at home resting. Why are you working?” He asked crouching down to be at his level and kissing his cheek softly.

 

“I’m at work. None of that,” He hissed to the other who gave him a bright smile. “If the kids saw it won’t look good. Please leave. I’m busy,”

 

“School is over in 5 minutes. They won’t mind,” He looked to the students who were staring at the couple in shock.

 

“Sensei who is this?” Maeharu asked walking over to the two.

 

“He’s my doctor. My foot was killing me so I called him. He just happens to be a pig,” He explained simply before looking down to his papers he was marking. Kozume slipped his left hand at his side and allowed the other to slip his hand into his.

 

When the bell rang the students walked over to the desk and pushed their papers towards him before they walked out chatting happily. Kozume frowned at Kuroo as he smirked to the other.

 

“Come on,” Kuroo grabbed the man's arm and led him down the busy corridors with a bright smile. Kozume was never good with reacting to others but this doctor seemed to understand that and ignored it nonetheless pushing himself onto the other and Kozume couldn’t lie, he quite liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I had very little to no idea what do for this, including characters so this is the only thing I could muster up. I hope you enjoy. As always read TheAnimeZankyou's Doctor x Teacher AU when she posts it. (Should be today) I also don't know that much about Kenma or Kuroo, so it's probably really out of character.


End file.
